In recent years, visual health and protection from harmful light accounts for a growing share of the research and innovation efforts by manufacturers of lenses for use in eyewear.
Indeed, today, lenses may be manufactured with a wide variety of features such as filters or protective layers for protection against UV (Ultraviolet) light, HEV (High-Energy Visible) light, etc.
However, the tools currently available for detecting the presence of features such as filters or layers on lenses are limited to professional equipment which is usually adapted for use in an industrial setting (e.g. designed for being operated by a QA Engineer or an optical technician), and are not readily available for most eyeglass wearers.
Further, the professional equipment often requires complex operation by a professional worker, particularly in as far as analyzing measurements taken using such tools is concerned.
Consequently, with the growing variety of filters and layers that may be applied to lenses in use on eyewear like sunglasses or other eyeglasses, a person who purchases eyeglasses has to rely on information received from a seller or manufacturer (if available).
Customers have no way to independently detect or verify 5 the presence of features like specific filters or protective layers on the lenses installed on the eyeglasses they purchased.